


Ed Chastises Himself

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: As long as Ozzy gets loved up, How do I carry on with this?, I am a gobblepot girl, I don't usually write Nygmobblepot but liked this one, M/M, POV Edward Nygma, now for the lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Ed reflects on what an idiot he has been over the whole Isabella thing - which btw was a cruel experiment instigated by that real monster of Gotham, Hugo Strange.Don't ask me where I'm going with this, if anywhere - it just started writing itself!  I am a Gobblepot girl at heart so this is a major diversion from my headcanon.  Dedicated to MistressofYaoi X





	Ed Chastises Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressofYaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofYaoi/gifts).



Ed Chastises Himself

Ed couldn’t believe how blind and dumb he had been.  Even worse, he couldn’t fathom out how and why he could have been so inconsiderate….so shallow….

He had led Oswald on.

“I believe in you, Oswald,” he’d said, and the expression in Oswald’s eyes had turned into something new, something sad yet happy, tacitly telling him that he had put love into him, and he had come forward and embraced him - so tightly….and held him there, in his warm silken arms.

He remembered how lovely that had felt, how good Oswald had smelled, how heartwarming his sighs of contentment….  

Oswald had shown him even more than just gratitude.  They had been so deliriously happy in that little pocket of time where nothing and no-one else mattered, and nothing and no-one could break their bond....a bond as strong as steel and as weatherproof too, or so they had thought.

“Oh Ed, Ed Nygma - you were a fool!  He was so beautiful, and you slapped him in the face with a wet fish….how could you have done that to him?  He was..he is, your true soulmate….”

He had been  sucked in to Isabella’s web of lies and deceit - all part of  Hugo Strange’s twisted sick joke of an experiment.

He knew that now, but, as usual, hindsight didn’t help.

Sure, Oswald hadn’t known, and he hadn’t known, what was really happening - it was all fake  - and Oswald had still committed a murderous act, but their feelings towards one another had been real.

He had ‘killed’ his best friend, his true love, all because of an illusion, a stupid scenario that had been set as bait in a trap which they had then both fallen into - hook, line and sinker.

How could he get Oswald back?

He needed to think….

####    
  
  



End file.
